


Always missing

by Rootbeer_hard_candy



Series: Emily's one shots [1]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/M, I have somewhere to be in the morning, M/M, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 05:26:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19100602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rootbeer_hard_candy/pseuds/Rootbeer_hard_candy
Summary: Shizuo is a knight that's supposed to look over Izaya (the prince), but that's hard when he's always going missing.





	Always missing

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very sorry for the poor writing of this. I'm writing this at 2:30 am. I always write super late, so I'm always tired. This was an idea that came to me the moment I stubbed my toe on our coffee table. It has nothing to do with the story, just thought you'd want to know. Remember when people would talk to their characters IN their fanfictions, times were different then.

Missing, missing, missing. That kid is always fucking missing. 

 

Shizuo stomps through the castles main hallway, his heavy boots making menacing noises with every step. This is the third time this week he's out looking for the prince. He was doing his hourly check up on the royal blood, peeking into his room to make sure he didn't get killed by an assassin. But when Shizuo poked his head into the other teen's large bedroom, he was nowhere to be seen. It's pretty obvious he wasn't kidnapped, the bed was made. He does this at least 2 times a week, sneaking away to god knows where then shows up at the ass crack of dawn. Shizuo, of course, has to look for him the entire time he's missing, kings orders. 

 

Pushing the large doors to the castle open, Shizuo breaths in the cold frostbitten air. It's the middle of January, and there's some 17-year-old boy running around in a nightgown and shorts somewhere. 

 

Shizuo heads for the animal pen, doubting highly Izaya would be hiding with the animals, but still checking. Throwing the animal pens door open, startling the goats, and horses. Sighing, Shizuo's eyes scan the inside. No sign of the royal blood figures he wouldn't make it that easy. Heading back into the cold, Shizuo thinks back to the first time he met the prince. 

Prince Izaya was 12, and Shizuo was 14. It was at a competition, fighting for the role of the prince's protector. Shizuo didn't want to do it, but it paid very well, and Shizuo was...broke. So obviously he competed. With his inhuman strength, he wiped the floor with the other competitors. This must've spiked Izaya's interests. As soon as Shizuo had moved into the Knights' courters, he was put to the test. Prince Izaya started to get into situations that would certainly cause harm to him, if not death. Shizuo saved him every time obviously if he didn't the king would have his head. One of the stunts left Shizuo with a nasty scar across his chest. 

 

Izaya would have Shizuo do many things, such as picking up the largest man in the room. Or picking up tree's from out of the ground and throwing them. 

 

He was a destructive child, and nothing has changed now that he's 17. 

 

Looking besides, and in, the water well, Shizuo was getting progressively more pissed off. He wandered into the woods, mindlessly walking the track horses took to get to neighboring villages. He was thinking of places Prince Izaya could've gone. There's the infirmary next to the castle, but Shinra would've notified the kind by now. 

 

It was when Shizuo was thinking of checking up on Celty in her hut a little ways away from the drawn-out path, Shizuo noticed a small piece of white cloth hanging on a large dark oak tree. 

 

Grabbing it, Shizuo headed in the direction it looked like it was going, no other clothes were around. Just some footprints and the chirping of crickets. Soon a waterfall came into earshot, it's not uncommon for villages to have lots of water around them.

 

It's only when Shizuo gets closer he can make out the shape of Prince Izaya, hunched over, drawing in the sand next to the waterfall. SHziuo crouched down, creeping up behind the raven-haired prince. Just as the Prince got up from drawing in the sand, Shizuo wrapped his arms around the middle of Izaya's torso, lifting him high off the ground. 

 

Izaya flailed and thrashed for a second until he realized the warm grip was his bodyguard. 

 

Shizuo put him down, making sure to keep a grip on the teen's nightgown. 

 

Looking in Izaya's eyes, Shizuo could tell this night was different than the others. Usually, Izaya would give him a witty comment about how he had to come out of hiding, and that Shizuo was bad at hid n' seek. But tonight, Izaya just stood there, staring at Shziuo. 

 

Shizuo waved his hand, trying to bring Izaya back to earth, hand still gripping his white gown. Izaya snapped his head back into reality, his body shaking from the cold.

 

Shizou rolled his eyes, pulling his jacket off and draping it over Izaya's thin pajamas. Taking Izaya by the hand, leading him back to the path. It's well past a royal blood bedtime. 

 

Little did he know, Izaya had been staring at him, hoping he would finally get the chance to tell him how much he wanted to be with him. To hold him forever, to be held by him. 

 

Mayhaps Shizuo will never know the true intent behind Izaya's running away, or constant staring and joking. But at least he knows where he goes at night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for sticking around this far. I'm writing this before I even write the story, so I don't actually know if it was long or not. If you want you can follow my Instagram @dew.drop.cosplays I'll do Izaya eventually, I just need to get off my lazy ass and style his wig.


End file.
